1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a handling device and method for voltage faults and more particularly to a handling device and method for voltage faults of a computer system.
2. Related Art
In general, a computer system is allocated with a power supply unit for supplying an operating voltage required for the computer system to operate normally. Furthermore, usually the power supply unit is capable of providing two kind of power, i.e. an aux power and a main power, for the computer system in different operating stages. The aux power is a standby power used by the computer system under a standby mode, while the main power is a main voltage source used by the computer system under an actual operation. By having the two different types of voltage supply, unnecessary power consumption can be avoided under the standby mode of the computer system.
However, a voltage fault may occur when the computer system is in operation or under a standby mode. Currently available computer systems provide corresponding handling mechanisms by detecting a voltage status when there is a voltage fault. When a voltage fault is detected by the computer system, the most common handling mechanism for voltage faults is to have the computer system turned off directly, while restarting is used by some computer systems as the handling mechanism.
Nevertheless, for the aforementioned handling mechanism for voltage faults, when there is a voltage fault, there is no handling method for voltage faults provided corresponding to an operating status of the computer system. That means, regardless of the operating stages of the computer system, it is either restarted or turned off should a voltage fault occurs. Therefore, the handling method for voltage faults needs to be improved.